sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrasul Evacuator
3000 400 250 |uses=50 |buildtime=75 |experience=100+ |damage.bombing=40 |hull=3220 +109 / level |shields=1323 +155 / level |repair=1.725 +0.115 / level |regen=3.45 +0.23 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=3.5 +0.35 / level |armor.type=Capital |antimatter=250 +35 / level |recharge=0.85 +0.1 / level |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Wave |w1.front=14 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=5000 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Beam |w2.front=0 |w2.back=5 |w2.left=7 |w2.right=7 |w2.range=5000 |w3.type=Capital |w3.name=Wave |w3.front=5 |w3.back=0 |w3.left=0 |w3.right=0 |w3.range=5000 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=1 |left.banks=1 |right.banks=1 |note=Strike Craft: 1 - 3 (+1 at 5, 9) Colonize Gravity Warhead Nano-Disassembler Drain Planet |desc=An immense support ship that carries much of the surviving Vasari populace, it has many utility abilities. |shortcut= }} The Jarrasul Evacuator is the Vasari's Mothership. Official Description: The Jarrasul Evacuator is the largest capital ship known to exist in the galaxy and is truly a city in space. The Vasari rarely established surface colonies on occupied worlds, preferring instead to rule from orbit in these floating cities. The Jarrasul has been modified greatly during the Exodus to serve the needs of the fleet. Its giant frontal maw can rip apart planets from orbit, inspiring both terror and utter destruction against its enemies. Tactics With the Vasari constantly on the run from whatever threat has claimed their worlds, it is reasonable to say that their mothership also happens to have the most crew of any ship available. The Jarrasul can fire in a full 360 degrees surrounding the ship, but its less-than-impressive firepower pretty much forces you to wait until you have a good-sized fleet to use it; however, once you have a supporting fleet, the Evacuator's abilities make for a VERY tough ship. As standard with the other "Mothership" Capital Ships, the Evacuator comes with the ability Colonize that allows the colonized planet/asteroid the ability to build structures 20% faster for 4/8/12 minutes at levels 1/2/3 respectively. The cooldown per level is 2/1.5/1 minute(s) at levels 1/2/3. Gravity Warhead, the Jarrasul's second ability, works similarly to the Akkan Battlecruiser's Ion Bolt. It prevents the target from escaping, and its move and acceleration speeds are greatly reduced. Unlike Ion Bolt however, it does not fully disable the target ship and actually is an area of effect around the target, allowing the player to stop groups of enemies from fleeing. Nano-Disassembler, the third ability, fires a small blob of nanites at the target, causing a loss of armor and dealing 25 damage per second. It lasts for 25/35/45 seconds and the armor penalty is -1.5/-3/-4.5 at levels 1/2/3. What makes this ability truly formidable is that the damage bypasses shields (so it is not reduced by shield mitigation) and is applied directly to the hull of the targeted ship. The "Ultimate" ability of the Evacuator is Drain Planet, which does exactly what it says on the tin. The Jarrasul closes to within 6600 kilometers of the planet before firing an eerie green vortex, dealing 45 bombing damage per second while stealing 15 resources per second, over 30 seconds. Since the Jarrusul has such a slow turn rate, it works best with defensive fleets, or very large offensive fleets, as any attempt to flee will slow down the rest of its fleet. Using the Jarrasul If you've got a Jarrasul, you'll want to keep the sucker well-defended - it isn't like the Kortul Devastator or Skirantra Carrier in its ability to deal damage, and, though well-armored, it can't take on whole lot of punishment before getting in trouble. Obviously, you'll want it for colonizing, but choosing between Gravity Warhead and Nano-Disassembler is a tough call. Generally, you'll want to use GW against raiding fleets or in defensive battles (to get that little something extra in terms of casualties), while ND is good against pretty much anything and wraps up the fight when you've won. Jarrasuls are a prime example of the dilemma any Vasari player faces--do you go for the force-amplifying abilities of ships like the Jarrasul or Subverter, or do you instead prefer to focus on the more immediate priorities represented by the Enforcer and the Skirmisher. *Jarrasuls are the main reason why a Vasari player does not have to worry (as much) about enemy fleets simply bypassing their lines, or for that matter, simply retreating in the face of an overwhelming attack. Used carefully, a Jarrasul can turn a minor tactical victory in a crushing strategic victory. Fighting the Jarrasul First, never forget the Gravity Warhead. The ability's cooldown is longer than its duration + the time it takes to charge the phase jump, so it will not keep you from escaping forever. There are some things you have to do to make sure your ships make it to safety: *When escaping from a fight with an enemy Evacuator, make sure your ships are not too close together. Gravity Bomb has a small area of effect and you don't want to have more losses than you already sustained. *Always babysit your ships as they're trying to escape. A single Gravity Bomb will keep you from jumping for only a limited period, plus the time it takes your jump to charge. However, if you oversleep another 10 seconds and do not issue a phase jump order immediately after the ability duration expires, you might end up receiving another Grav Bomb before you manage to escape. Pay attention! *Do not expect that a capital ship with 400 hit points can escape from a Jarrasul Evacuator. He'll Grav bomb you to make sure you don't escape and Nano-Disassemble you to oblivion. If you have no means of eliminating the Evacuator's abilities from the game, retreat sooner or you WILL lose your ship. *Obviously, never EVER try to retreat when there are both an enemy Evacuator and enemy Phase Jump Inhibitors nearby. This is an extremely bad idea. PJI will make you charge your jump long enough for the cooldown to expire on Gravity Bomb, so the enemy can keep you from escaping indefinitely. What makes matters worse, ships charging their phase drives are completely helpless and don't respond to any commands. Don't do it. Scout ahead of time to make sure you don't end up in such a situation, or either take down those PJIs or the Evacuator immediately. Ok, we have running for our lives covered. Now for killing the Evacuator. The Jarrasul is quite squishy. It is big and has a ton of hit points from level 1, but its armor is the lowest of all Vasari caps, it has a mediocre Shield pool and no directly defensive abilities. What really causes trouble in a fight against the Evacuator is the Nano-Disassembler. This ability, as of version 1.17 (Entrenchment 1.03) is considered the Vasari's number one most powerful ability. It is a one shot, non channeled, fire and forget ability that is somewhat cheap, has short cooldown, causes your ship to take 30 damage per second over a long period (20/30/40 seconds), the damage is applied directly to the hull (yep, no shield mitigation) and the affected ship takes more damage than previously from other sources due to the negative armor debuff. In short, limit the Evacuator's use of this ability, and you ought to do fine. Some counters include: *If you've got an Akkan Battlecruiser or a Revelation Battlecruiser, use Ion Bolt and Reverie, respectively. *Any antimatter draining ability works fine too. A Kortul Devastator draining the Evacuator's antimatter with its Disruptive Strikes is pure mockery. Do it! Remember though, that (again, as of Sins 1.17 / Entrenchment 1.03) Disruptive Strikes are bugged in that they only work on Wave shots, not Beam shots. While they still reduce the target's antimatter pool with quite decent effectiveness, particularly with Power Surge to increase the number of Wave shots fired, this basically means that your Kortul must shoot the Evacuator, cause only the forward weapons bank fires Wave shots. Development No single ship saw so much scrutiny in Patch 1.02; to be even more specific, Gravity Warhead. When the patch was implemented, Gravity Warhead saw the following changes (SIX in all): *Range decreased from 7000 to 6000 at all levels. *Cooldown increased from 18, 16, 14 seconds per level to 25 seconds at all levels . *Antimatter cost raised from 80 to 100 at all levels. *Duration changed from 12 seconds at all levels to 12, 15, 18 seconds per level. *Speed reduction changed from 15%, 30%, 45% per level to 30%, 45%, 60% . *Acceleration reduction changed from 20%, 40%, 60% per level to 60%, 80%, 120%. So, its range, cooldown, and antimatter were nerfed, but in exchange, it became a MUCH greater threat if used. Nano-Disassembler was also changed in the patch, but it was for the better on both counts - it had its range increased from 4500 to 6000 km, while its antimatter cost was reduced from 85 to 75. Category:Vasari Category:Motherships